Nothing Devious Here
by Kithren
Summary: Oh the 14th was truly going to enjoy this game. The prize? Way his darling nephew's heart of course. Yaoi, 14th x Allen and Kanda x Allen
1. Nothing Devious Here

**Sequel**: This is a_ sequel _to "Awakening"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it. I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **This was written before anything was really known about the Fourteenth. Also Guy x Guy stuff. You Don't like, please don't read!

**Spoilers: **No spoilers that I can see…

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

You are so awesome for offering to do this for me SLMHorses! Thank you, thank you, thank you! : )

**Timeline: **Set sometime after Amine Episode 103 "Resounding in Long Morning" and sometime during "Broken White"

**Pairing: **14th (Neah) x Allen and Kanda x Allen

* * *

The 14th was not happy. His dark lips set in a frown and his golden eyes narrowed. What had that lowly human dared say to him? He tilted his head to the right as he ran an ash grey hand through his black hair, revealing the stigmata crown on his forehead, his hair falling back into its original waves as he dropped his hand and sighed. He was by nature a patient individual, for a Noah anyway, but this human was truly getting to him.

All he wanted was to take his dear _nephew_ to the baths… There was truly nothing _devious_ in wanting to make sure _his_ White was properly clean was there?

The other male glared at him with ice blue eyes, his back straight and hand on his weapon that was always at his side – ready to draw the sword at any moment.

Ready to defend his darling _nephew's_ honor perhaps? Maybe the human wanted to go in his place.

It occurred then to the 14th that the other male was posturing. His lips twitched and he really did try to keep the smirk from his lips and his eyes, but he was a Noah, so the battle was lost before it had even started. The smirk splitting his face and flashing in his gold eyes as the other man growled at him.

"Kanda~" he sang sweetly, truly enjoying the snarl that fallowed, The 14th postured back, placing his hands on his black clothed hips and tilting his chin up haughtily "I will do whatever I please with my darling little White and there is not a thing you can do to stop me," he practically purred.

Kanda's hand tightened around Mugen and his jaw clenched in rage. His dark blue eyes flashed as the ice was replaced with burning fire. "You bastard!" he seethed out between clenched teeth. The 14th was pleased to see that the other male was barely restraining himself. Another small push and a little nudge would surely break that beautifully constructed self control.

He wanted to see the gloriously dangerous beast that the other male kept hidden beneath layers upon layers of self control and discipline. He wanted to see that rage, that power; that power that could kill a Noah.

"Please don't fight you two..." Allen's soft voice whispered, his grey eyes turning to him, pleading for him to play nice. The 14th's smirk faltered as his golden eyes slid to his right, looking away from his White.

Damn it, damn those eyes. How could he _not _give his White whatever he wanted when he looked at him with those eyes? Those same grey eyes bleeding into shinning silver as they turned to the samurai. That color never shone on him he sourly noted. His smirk fell from his face then, only to return a moment later. He wanted to keep his White all to himself, but truly, he could not. In this war, he might not be strong enough to keep him safe alone.

He was only one Noah after all. His golden eyes returned to the other man before him. Kanda's blue eyes had softened as they rested on the 14th's White.

Kanda was a strong male, Powerful enough to have beaten Skin alone. His little nephew could have picked a weaker man. One of those interferer humans that ran around the old tower, they were called finders or lookers or something like that, he would have had to kill them of course it that had happened... But this male, this human was as strong as a Noah.

Only the best for Mana's beloved _son_. Anything and everything for his darling _nephew_.

He would let this human have his White, he decided. His golden eyes glinted with mischief and what one could only call wicked intent. That didn't mean he would make it easy for him though. No, this human would have to fight for the heart of his lovely little _nephew_ first.

Time for that push...

The 14th slid his arm around Allen's slim waist, taking note of Kanda's burning rage and jealousy at the contact between the Black and the White. "Yes, let the monster rage," the 14th whispered to no one but himself as some of the renowned Noah madness bled into his smirk. Oh, the 14th was truly going to enjoy this.

"Fight for him; take him from me with your power. Show me you can protect him from everyone, including me."


	2. Dessert Anyone?

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

You are so awesome for offering to do this for me SLMHorses! Thank you, thank you, thank you! : )

**Warning: **Guy x Guy stuff, don't like then don't read!

**Timeline: **Set sometime after Amine Episode 103 "Resounding in Long Morning" and sometime during "Broken White"

**Pairing: **14th (Neah) x Allen and Kanda x Allen

* * *

The 14th decided that he loved meal time. It was a great time of day, and it happened three times even; breakfast, lunch and dinner.

His golden eyes shone in amusement as he watched his White devour plate after plate of food. Allen barely stopped to breathe in between bites, choosing rather to shovel the food into his mouth faster than humanly possible.

The musician could only marvel at the fact that somehow, his silver angel managed to not get any food on his clothes. He himself could only eat one plate full of food. His _nephew_ could easily eat at least ten plates for a meal and a few plates of desert.

The 14th's dark gold eyes slid half closed and the joyful grin that was on his lips stretch wider. His absolute favorite thing about meal time was desert.

He had to work hard to keep the glee from his eyes as his White stopped for a moment to answer a question that the Jr. Bookman had asked him. His golden eyes spotting the opportunity that he had been waiting for.

An ash grey colored hand shot forward and he slowly dragged a long grey finger through the white cream that was smudged on the corner of his White's soft pink lips.

He withdrew his finger and placed it into his mouth. Truly enjoying the sweet taste as his gold eyes slid over to the male that was sitting on the other side of the table from him and his White. Oh yes, Yuu Kanda was most definitely trying to burn holes in him. He grinned slyly back, only to be growled at.

"Did you want some?" his silver angel asked him, his voice full of happiness. The musician tried to put as must innocence into his smile as he could. He leaned his head on his fist with his elbow on the table, carefully keeping his half lidded eyes on the other male across the table as to not miss his reaction, responded to is White.

"Oh, no, I just wanted a taste."

The snapping of chopsticks was his reward and his innocent smile morphed into a devious smirk worthy of any Noah. Blazing blue eyes glared over the table and the 14th could _taste _the desire to kill rolling off of the swordsman.

"You okay Yuu?" Lavi asked. The Jr. Bookman's eyes traveling questioningly between the Noah and the Japanese man that was sitting next to him. His darling _nephew_ must have also picked up and the swordsman's anger as well, because his normally grey eyes shifted to silver as they turned to the other male. A truly beautiful smile pulling at his White's pink lips as Allen pushed up from his chair slightly, leaning over the table with a spoonful of the dessert and offered it to the other male.

"Oh I'm sorry Kanda! Would you like try some to?"

It was Kanda's turn to smirk as he took the spoon into his mouth, his blue eyes now flashing challengingly at the 14th. Gold eyes narrowed and the devious smirk turning strained as the musician though of at least ten ways to commit murder with a spoon."I thought you didn't like sweets Yuu?" Lavi asked leaning over to look at what was left of the said dessert.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda growl out around the spoon in his mouth. His darling, sweet, caring White reached for another spoon that was on the table, having not missed the longing look on the Jr. Bookmen's face. Allen dipped the new spoon into the dessert and turned kind grey eyes to Lavi.

"Lavi, would you like some?"

Burning gold eyes and blazing blue eyes turned to the redhead. The 14th was please to note the said redhead had trouble swallowing as he shook his head no. At least the Jr. Bookmen was smart.

Devious smirk returning as his darling _nephew_ pouted, the 14th again fixed his gold eyes on the samurai. "I would _love_ to have another taste, my darling White ~"


End file.
